Le jour où Watari rencontra Mello
by Jeremiah Hawkins
Summary: Le jour où Quillsh Wammy, alias Watari, est allé chercher Mello dans son ancien orphelinat. Tout est dans le titre en fait


_Message de Jeremiah : Je serais absente les 2 prochaines semaines, voir un peu plus T_T. Pour me faire pardonner et pour vous remercier (voir remerciements ci-dessous), en attendant mon retour, voilà un petit OS sur la rencontre Mello/Watari. Là encore : clins d'œil à ma fic « **Lakmus** » et à une future fic sur l'enfance de Mello. Enjoy !_

_J'ai tenu à mettre la plupart des insultes en russe mais toutes ont leur traduction à la fin du texte !_

_ENJOY !_

_**REMERCIEMENTS :**_

_**MERCI A TOUS LES LECTEURS ! Grâce à vous, « Phobies de la Wammy's House » et « Code d'Honneur » ont passé la barre des 1.000 hits ! Merci à tous pour avoir lu mes fics et pour les magnifiques reviews que vous m'avez envoyé !**_

_Moscou (Russie), 12h18..._

Quillsh Wammy était arrivé à Moscou depuis à peine une heure quand la voiture dans laquelle il se trouvait s'arrêta devant sa destination.

-Merci beaucoup Brian. Pouvez-vous m'attendre ici s'il vous plaît ? Je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps.

Le chauffeur hocha la tête et le vieil anglais sexagénaire sortit de la voiture.

L'objectif de son voyage était simple : un jeune garçon de l'orphelinat Korochov, à Moscou, avait réussi le test qu'il faisait distribuer dans des milliers d'orphelinats à travers le monde pour localiser les jeunes enfants au quotient intellectuel largement supérieur à la moyenne.

Un dossier lui avait été envoyé. Le jeune prodige qu'il était venu chercher s'appelait Mihael Keehl. Étonnamment, il semblait qu'il n'avait jamais été à l'école avant d'arriver dans l'établissement Korochov, bien qu'il sache pourtant lire, écrire, compter et résoudre des équations sans difficulté apparente. En voyant le prénom de Mihael, Quillsh n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander si il ne s'agissait pas là d'une vulgaire faute d'orthographe et se résolut l'appeler par ce qui devait être son véritable nom quand il le verrait – c'est-à-dire « _Michael_* ».

D'expérience, il savait que le premier contact avec un enfant – surtout un enfant surdoué – était très important et il était certain que l'appeler par son véritable nom et non une grossière dérivation nouerai un lien solide entre le jeune _Michael_ et lui.

Il rajusta son chapeau mou noir et leva les yeux.

La façade de l'orphelinat Korochov n'avait rien d'engageant : elle était faite de briques sales, comportant une porte sur un perron à la rambarde rouillée par endroits. Trois fenêtres étaient barricadée (sans doute pour cause vitres cassées). Malgré ça, la bâtisse n'en restait pas moins assez grande. Elle devait pouvoir accueillir facilement deux à trois cent orphelins, sans parler du personnel.

Quelques enfants réunis en cercle serré près de la porte se tournèrent vers lui, à la fois intrigués et effrayés, comme si ce qu'ils faisaient était passible d'une terrible punition. Ou comme si il était un monstre. Les moustaches ne devaient plus être à la mode par ici...

« Eh bien... Heureusement que les premières impressions peuvent être trompeuses » se dit le vieil homme. C'est qu'il en avait vu des orphelinats, et de toutes les sortes ! Le temps et l'expérience lui avaient apprit à ne pas trop s'en faire et à penser au bon thé bien chaud et au fauteuil confortable qui l'attendaient dans son bureau et qu'il rejoindrait dès qu'il aurait récupéré l'enfant. Cette façon de penser pouvait laisser croire qu'il se moquait des jeunes prodiges qu'il allait chercher aux quatre coins du monde. La vérité était bien loin de cela.

Quillsh avait toujours aimé les enfants mais, à son plus grand regret, n'en avait jamais eu. Il avait toujours été un idéaliste et voulait rendre le monde meilleur, quelle que soit la façon d'y parvenir. Trop pris dans ces grands projets de jeunesse, ses études et ses inventions, il n'avait pas pu consacrer assez de temps aux femmes qu'il avait aimé et s'était retrouvé seul. Lui étaient alors restés son génie, ses amis et admirateurs de divers congrès scientifiques, une véritable fortune, une grande renommée et une profonde solitude. La Wammy's House avait été conçue pour « le jour où il ne serait plus là ». Pour que d'autres jeunes génies prennent la relève et rendent à leur tour le monde meilleur. C'était ce que Quillsh et Roger appelaient entre eux « l'utopie Wammy ». La preuve qu'il y avait encore des hommes de paix qui n'avaient pas renoncé.

Quillsh tenait à aller chercher les pensionnaires de son orphelinat en personne d'une part pour créer un lien avec eux, pour se faire une première impression – qui accessoirement servait de rapport à L qui voulait être au courant de toutes les arrivées – mais aussi parce que le génie de ces enfants le fascinait. Il voulait les comprendre, en bon humain et scientifique qu'il était. Et pour cela, au lieu de disséquer les enfants, il leur donnait une éducation et observait leur évolution. « Chacun ses méthodes » avait-il un jour répondu à un collègue qui avait proposé la dissection du cerveau de L si celui-ci acceptait de donner son corps à la science à sa mort.

Quillsh gravit les trois marches du perron, sonna et attendit, resserrant un peu plus son écharpe autour de son cou pour se protéger du froid de l'hiver moscovite. Il gelait à pierre fendre... A se demander comment le jeunes enfants dehors faisaient pour rester ainsi, bien moins chaudement vêtus que lui. Personne ne venait donc leur dire de rentrer ? Qu'ils risquaient de tomber malade ?

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années mais qui en paraissait cinquante, vêtue d'une vieille robe rapiécée et d'un tablier sale, un fichu sur la tête et l'air peu commode vint ouvrir en râlant en un russe incompréhensible. Elle jaugea Quillsh de la tête aux pieds d'regard noir que lançait ses petits yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites avant de lui adresser la parole.

-Z'êtes qui ?

Le vieil anglais sursauta en entendant la voix de la femme. Elle lui évoquait le doux grincement effroyable d'une vieille porte aux gonds rouillés et, étrangement, son institutrice quand il avait six ans – une véritable mégère aussi mauvaise qu'on peut l'être, incapable du moindre sourire mais à la punition facile qui avait sans doute traumatisé tous les élèves qu'elle avait eu durant sa carrière. Une sorte de sixième sens laissa entendre à Quillsh que cette femme ne valait guère mieux que son institutrice. Il répondit poliment cependant.

-Bonjour Madame. Je suis Monsieur Quillsh Wammy. Je suis le directeur de la Wammy's House. j'avais prévenu de mon arrivée et je suis venu chercher le jeune Michael Keehl,

Elle leva un sourcil, moqueuse, sans aucun sourire narquois cependant. Sans aucun sourire tout court en fait. Les commissures de ses lèvres semblaient suspendues à des poids. Quillsh crut que ce regard était sans doute dû à son accent anglais probablement très prononcé, mais il comprit plus tard que la vieille n'avait juste pas tout de suite comprit de quel enfant il parlait.

-Vous êtes-là pour le Mihael ? » lâcha-t-elle finalement.

-Oui, c'est exact Madame.

-Suivez moi.

Elle se retourna et s'engagea dans un couloir suivie de Quillsh.

L'état de l'orphelinat était déplorable. Les tapisseries déteintes étaient presque entièrement arrachées des murs, le plancher grinçait au point qu'on se demandait si il n'allait pas céder. Toutes les pièces ou presque étaient glaciales et lugubres : la seule lumière à pénétrer les lieux – exception faite à celle du jour, froide et crue – provenait d'ampoules pendant du plafond. Une bonne moitié d'entre elles étaient grillées ou clignotaient, ajoutant encore à l'aspect délabré des lieux.

Ce ne fut pourtant pas l'état de l'établissement qui frappa le plus Quillsh.

-Combien y a-t-il d'enfants dans cet orphelinat ? » demanda-t-il à la femme devant lui.

-Bof, aucune idée... Deux-cent, peut-être plus... Un sacré paquet en tout cas ! C'est pas de refus de se débarrasser de quelques-uns de temps en temps. Surtout les p'tits fauteurs de troubles... Pas fâchée que vous nous l'emmeniez, le Mihael !

-C'est un enfant turbulent ?

-Un sale gamin ! C'est un sale gamin ! Enfin quand on sait où il a été élevé... Paraît qu'il a passé un ou deux ans avec des dealers de drogue avant d'atterrir ici, à ce qu'il dit. Avant on sait pas trop... Et puis si vous voulez que j'vous dise, il a un tatouage dans le dos, ce môme. Bien la preuve que c'est un p'tit dégénéré !*

Laissant la mégère marmonner contre le jeune garçon qu'il était venu chercher, Quillsh reprit le cours de ses pensées. Deux cent enfants, probablement âgés de cinq à quinze ans (l'âge auquel ce genre d'établissement les chassaient pour ne plus avoir à payer de frais) et il n'entendait pas un peu rire ?

Pas un seul rire. Ni une seule conversation. Ni même une dispute.

C'était, si on exceptait les suppliques diverses de la bâtisse en ruines, ce qui frappa le plus Quillsh.

-Où sont les enfants à cette heure-ci ? » demanda-t-il.

-Ben au réfectoire mon bon m'sieur ! C'est que ça mange ces bêtes-là ! Et comme quatre ! C'est pour ça que c'est silencieux ici, mais vous allez voir ! Dès qu'on se sera rapprochés, vous allez les entendre !

-Vous savez qu'il y a encore des enfants dehors ? Ils ont mangé ?

-Ah, ceux-là ils sont privés de repas !

-Privés de repas ? » répéta Quillsh. C'était bien là le genre de punitions idiotes qu'il détestait.

-Ben oui ! Plus ils ont faim, plus ils sont sages pour qu'on les laisse manger ! Vous devriez essayer, ça marche à merveille !

La vieille lui adressa un grand sourire un brin cruel qui fit frémir le vieil anglais. Cette sorcière était la réincarnation de son institutrice. En tout cas, c'était franchement terrifiant. A croire qu'elle allait l'enfermer dans le placard ou lui taper sur les doigts à coups de baguette en bois.

Sans en avoir vraiment conscience, Quillsh caressa distraitement le bout des doigts de sa main gauche, souvenir de douleurs passées, tout en essayant de penser à la tasse de thé qu'il prendrait à l'hôtel.

Comme la femme l'avait prédit, quelques minutes plus tard, Quillsh les clameurs furieuses des orphelins affamés. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, il pouvait distinguer les cris d'une dispute au sein d'un groupe d'enfants.

-Rends-moi ça ! » ordonna un premier.

-Sinon quoi, Alice ? » répondit un second, moqueur.

-Sinon je te colle un œil au beurre noir !

Des rires moqueurs résonnèrent.

-Et puis d'abord tu l'as eu où ce chocolat, Blondinette ?

-M'appelle pas comme ça ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter.

-Blondi...

Le son mat d'un poing cognant un visage résonna brièvement, suivit de nombreux autres et de cris guerriers.

-Il semble que ça tourne en bataille générale... Personne n'arrête ça ? » s'inquiéta le vieil anglais, entendant que les clameurs se poursuivaient sans discontinuer.

-Si on s'inquiétait de tout ce qui se passe entre eux, on n'en aurait pas fini ! Je suis prête à parier que c'est encore un coup de Mihael...

-Mihael ? Mais à vous entendre on dirait que c'est un petit voyou !

-Un voyou ! Vous avez trouvé le mot juste ! On n'a aucune autorité sur ce môme. Il n'a peur de rien ni personne, sale petite tête brûlée. Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on y fasse ? Même les gifles il les comprend pas.

-Les gifles ? Vous battez les enfants ?

-Moi non, mais le vieux Alexeï oui, ça lui arrive.

En disant ça, il sembla à Quillsh qu'une ombre était passée dans les yeux de la vieille femme.

Ce n'est pas sans une certaine appréhension que le vieil anglais entra dans le réfectoire.

Appréhension légitime.

Quillsh avait reçu de la part de ses parents – de riches exportateurs écossais – une excellente éducation. Malgré toutes les leçons qu'il avait eu, malgré tous les livres qu'il avait lu, malgré les longues études qu'il avait faites, il ne trouva aucun mot pour décrire le réfectoire que Mello qualifierai plus tard de « vrai putain de bordel ».

De longues rangées de tables étaient placées au centre de la vaste pièce sale qu'était le réfectoire. Le carrelage était un peu poisseux, au point que Quillsh qui pourtant n'était pas particulièrement coquet, en vint à craindre pour ses chaussures.

Il aurait pourtant plus eu à craindre pour ses oreille au vu des cris qui résonnaient partout dans les salle. Un petit groupe était amassé au milieu, poings levés, encourageant cinq ou six de leurs camarades qui, au centre de leur cercle, se battaient en s'insultant copieusement.

Sans trop s'en soucier, la vieille femme attrapa par le bras un garçon à proximité.

-Où est Mihael ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix dure.

L'enfant pointa le cercle. La mégère poussa un soupir exaspéré et commença à hurler des punitions aux garçons si ils ne se calmaient pas tout de suite. Rien à faire.

Un jeune garçon blond échevelé, l'œil droit au beurre noir et l'air furieux criait toujours contre ses cinq adversaires, ignorant la sorcière qui essayait tant bien que mal de le retenir. Quillsh, éberlué, ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre que tout se calme, ce qui ne semblait pas près de se produire jusqu'à ce qu'une voix puissante se fasse entendre :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Tous les enfants s'immobilisèrent.

Un grand homme venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte principale du réfectoire. Il tenait plus de l'ours que de l'homme à vrai dire. Une longue barbe sale et grisonnante lui mangeait le visage. Il était gros, gras, rougeaud, mais semblait fort. D'un pas lourd il s'avança vers l'enfant blond, le toisant d'un regard menaçant. La vieille, elle avait préféré le lâcher et s'écarter quand elle avait vu la bouteille de vodka largement entamée dans la main de l'homme.

Le blondinet soutenait son regard sans difficulté. Il n'avait pas peur.

Il n'y eu pas un mot de prononcé. Juste un claquement sec. L'homme venait d'abattre le dos de sa main contre la petite joue blanche de l'enfant avec une telle force que le blondinet fut projeté à terre. Puis il attrapa le poignet fin et traîna le gamin hors de la pièce. La vieille lui emboîta le pas et fit signe à Quillsh de les suivre.

La vieil anglais en croyait à peine ses yeux.

Après avoir déambulé quelques minutes dans les couloirs, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un bureau miteux – mais cela n'étonnait plus Quillsh.

-C'est bon laisse-nous Natacha » lâcha l'homme d'une voix grave.

La vieille hocha la tête, lança un étrange regard d'excuse à Quillsh et sorti, le laissant seul avec l'homme-ours (qui sans doute était « le vieux Alexeï » dont avait parlé la dénommée Natacha) et le jeune blond turbulent qui semblait être le fameux Michael.

Le vieux Alexeï s'installa derrière le bureau sur lequel il posa les pieds et prit une gorgée de vodka avant de parler.

-Z'êtes Quillsh Wammy c'est ça ?

-Oui, c'est exact » répondit l'anglais.

-Les papiers sont là. Vous les signez et vous embarquez ce gamin. Dépêchez-vous, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

-Mais...

-Allez !

Quillsh obtempéra. Il ne préférait pas discuter avec un homme probablement à moitié saoul et qui s'amusait à battre des enfants. Il signa d'un geste rageur, furieux qu'un tel sac-à-vin lui dicte sa conduite, sans même lui laisser le temps de parler avec l'enfant qu'il devait emmener. Une des choses les plus importantes à éviter à la Wammy's House était que les jeunes orphelins aient le mal du pays. Intelligents comme ils étaient, ils étaient parfaitement capable de voler l'argent de l'orphelinat et de retourner dans leur pays natal, ne serait-ce que pour quelques jours. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il était très important, dès la première rencontre, de les convaincre qu'on les emmenait dans un endroit où ils deviendraient riches, heureux et probablement célèbres.

A peine les papiers signés et les documents en règle, Quillsh et le nouveau pensionnaire de son orphelinat se retrouvèrent dehors accompagnés d'un sac à dos poussiéreux en guise de valise contenant les effets personnels du jeune Michael – a savoir une barre de chocolat et quelques vêtements.

-Tu veux que je porte ton sac ? » proposa gentiment Quillsh.

L'enfant leva vers lui un regard méfiant avant de secouer négativement la tête.

-Tu t'appelles Michael, c'est ça ?

Le jeune garçon leva la tête vers lui, comme choqué.

-Non ! Moi c'est Mihael ! Pas Michael : Mi-ha-el !

Quillsh eu un mouvement de recul devant la colère soudaine de l'enfant, apparemment très fier de son prénom, mais ne s'offusqua pas du ton du gamin pour autant. Tous les deux se dirigèrent vers la limousine toujours garée devant l'orphelinat. Le vieil anglais ne pu résister à jeter un coup d'œil vers le jeune Mihael (pas Michael ! Il faudra qu'il s'en souvienne). L'enfant regardait la limousine avec de grands yeux ronds, impressionné. Quillsh lui ouvrit la porte et il vint s'asseoir sagement à l'intérieur, regardant de tous les côtés. Il avait déjà vu des voitures mais n'était jamais monté dedans, bien qu'il ai déjà été sur une moto.

L'anglais indiqua à son chauffeur où se rendre et la voiture s'en alla dans les rues de Moscou, loin de l'orphelinat miteux.

Le léger grondement du moteur fit d'abord sursauter Mihael, faisant sourire Quillsh.

-Tu n'es jamais monté dans une voiture avant ?

Le petit blond secoua la tête en s'installant mieux dans le siège en cuir.

-Non, mais c'est marrant, même si la moto c'est mieux. Vous en avez déjà fait ?

Quillsh fut un peu prit au dépourvu. Ce Mihael était vraiment lunatique.

-Euh... Non.

-Vous devriez essayer... Au fait, vous êtes qui, Quillsh ?

-Je suis propriétaire d'un orphelinat pour les enfants les plus intelligents de la planète et je compte t'y emmener.

-C'est où ?

-En Angleterre.

-EN ANGLETERRE ? » s'exclama Mihael, bondissant presque de son siège.

-Oui. C'est pour ça que j'aurais préféré t'en parler avant, mais apparemment, le directeur de ton orphelinat n'a pas voulu qu'on en parle.

Le ton acerbe que Quillsh avait prit fit rire le petit garçon.

-Alexeï ? C'est pas le directeur ! Le directeur personne ne sait qui c'est : on ne le voit jamais. Alexeï c'est juste un surveillant, enfin... il est plus doué pour surveiller sa bouteille de vodka que des enfants.

-C'est honteux...

-Non, c'est assez marrant quand il a trop bu et qu'on n'est pas trop près de lui. Par contre il ne faut pas l'embêter, surtout quand il est en train de boire... Il y a quelqu'un comme lui dans votre orphelinat ?

Le ton de Mihael était devenu un peu anxieux. Sûr qu'il devait encore sentir sa joue le brûler.

-Non » répondit Quillsh. « Et si jamais il y en avait un tu peux être certain qu'il serait mit à la porte immédiatement. Saches que ce sera aussi ton cas si tu te bats avec les autres ».

La mine de l'enfant devint sombre :

-Je me battrais si ils me cherchent, si ils me frappent ou si ils essayent de me voler mon chocolat ».

-Tu n'as pas à te battre point. Ne commençons pas sur de mauvaises bases. Est-ce que tu parles anglais ?

-Jolie façon de changer de sujet.

-Merci. Donc, parles-tu anglais ?

-Non. Pas du tout. Personne ne parle russe dans votre orphelinat ?

-Non. Certains élèves l'étudient mais aucun enseignant ne le parle couramment.

-Alors vous allez m'apprendre ?

-En quelque sorte...

Quillsh fouilla dans la portière de la voiture, en sorti une boîte en carton recouverte de papier cadeau et la tendit à Mihael. Les yeux agrandis par la surprise, l'enfant hésita un instant puis tendit doucement les mains et saisit le paquet. Il leva un instant les yeux, comme si il attendait un signe. Le vieil anglais lui adressa un petit sourire d'encouragement et alors seulement le petit blond commença à ouvrir le paquet. Avec une grande délicatesse, s'appliquant à ne pas déchirer le papier, Mihael déballa le paquet pour y découvrir un gros dictionnaire anglais-russe et le roman « Alice au Pays des Merveilles » de Lewis Caroll.

-Il y aura beaucoup d'autres livres dans la bibliothèque de l'orphelinat où je t'emmène. Si tu as des questions ou des choses que tu ne comprends pas pendant la route jusqu'à Londres, demande-moi » dit calmement Quillsh.

Mihael murmura un « merci », très vague, mais le vieil anglais pouvait voir sur son visage toute la reconnaissance qu'il lui portait pour ce cadeau.

-Où va-t-on ? » demanda le petit blond.

-D'abord manger quelque chose. Toi, je ne sais pas, mais moi j'ai faim. Tu as eu le temps de manger ?

-Non.

-Parfait. Donc nous mangerons ensemble avec Brian » le chauffeur adressa un sourire à l'enfant dans le rétroviseur. « Pendant ce temps, je te parlerais des détails de ton transfert jusqu'en Angleterre ».

Mihael hocha la tête.

-La Russie ne va pas trop te manquer Mihael ? Tu as l'air de te faire vite à l'idée de partir.

-Bah, il n'y a rien qui me retient ici. Tous ceux pour qui j'aurais pu rester sont morts alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas partir. Et puis je suppose que dans votre orphelinat l'éducation doit être meilleure.

-C'est certain. Tu apprendras bien plus vite que dans pratiquement n'importe quelle école du monde.

-Tant mieux ! Comme ça je pourrais tenir ma promesse ! » sourit Mihael.

-Hm ? Quelle promesse ?

-J'ai promis à quelqu'un d'atteindre le sommet !

Quillsh hocha la tête. De là où il était il pouvait sentir une détermination sauvage couler dans les veines de l'enfant près de lui. Et dire que cette mégère l'avait appelé « petit voyou » ! Quelle erreur... Ce n'était qu'un enfant plein d'ambition et de soif de liberté, un oisillon qui ne demande qu'un peu d'aide pour déployer ses ailes et s'envoler.

La sonnerie de son téléphone sortit le vieil anglais de ses pensées. Il décrocha une voix déformée par le combiné lui parvint.

L.

-Watari ?

-Oui ?

-Vous l'avez récupéré ?

-Oui.

-Très bien. Comment a-t-il réagit ?

-Très bien.

-Tant mieux.

Quillsh raccrocha et rangea son téléphone.

-Qui c'était ? » demanda Mihael.

-L.

-L ?

-Le plus grand détective du monde, l'homme le plus intelligent qui ai jamais existé.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. On peut considérer qu'il est au sommet.

Les yeux de Mihael se mirent à briller très fort.

Quillsh ne le savait pas, mais à cet instant précis il venait de donner à Mihael l'objectif de sa vie pour lequel il mourrait treize ans plus tard.

Le tournesol commença à se tourner vers le soleil.

_**Fin**_

_*Mihael : Ми__х__аэл / Michael :Ми__к__аэл ça peut porter à confusion non ? Suffit d'une lettre mal écrite ! Donc comprenez ce pauvre Quillsh et ne le huez pas tout de suite. NB : Je n'ai pas pris la __forme russe de « Mihael » (Mikhail « __Михаил » parce que c'était un peu moins évident et je ne veux pas faire passer ce pauvre Quillsh pour un vieux qui ne voit rien sans ses lunettes ^^). _

_*Les tatouages ne sont pas particulièrement bien vus en Russie car dans les prisons, les prisonniers sont (selon une sorte de tradition) tatoués par leurs pairs en fonction de leurs antécédents. Si il y a une erreur dans l'explication, prévenez-moi : je ne suis pas la science infuse (contrairement à mon ami Wikipédia)._

_Message de Jeremiah : Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas que je serais **absente pendant les 2 prochaines semaines**, mais envoyez-moi quand même mes **reviews** ! J'y répondrais dès mon retour à l'internet !_


End file.
